


Wolfsbane

by alwaysjongin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Horror, M/M, Married Life, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysjongin/pseuds/alwaysjongin
Summary: Chanyeol always wonder how come his son haven't asked anything about his other father.





	1. Final

Chanyeol always wonder how come his son, Seth, haven't asked anything about his father. A kid is supposed to be asking a lot of things and talks a lot, but Seth is always quiet. Sometimes Chanyeol wishes he can enter his son's mind to know what he is thinking. 

They say curiosity kills the cat. So Chanyeol did what he needs to do. 

Chanyeol walked up into his 4 year-old son's room. He saw him sitting on the bed, two knees stood against his chest, and looking into nothingness.

"Seth, why are you still up? It is past of your bed time already." Chanyeol said, brushing his son's fringe. He sat in front of him.

"I can't sleep, Appa." Seth said, lowering his head.

"Why? Do you feel something? Are you hungry?" Chanyeol asked. Seth shook his head.

"No, Appa. I'm waiting for Papa to sing me a good night song." Seth said, looking upwards. Chanyeol found his gaze and found nothing.

Chanyeol is sure he heard it right. His son is waiting for his Papa?

"What are you talking about?" Chanyeol asked curiously.

"Papa always sing me a good night song before I sleep. I love Papa's voice so much. We also cuddle because he knew I liked it a lot." Seth said.

"Hold on, baby." Chanyeol said, placing his hands on his son's shoulders. He looked directly at him in the eyes. For a second, Chanyeol saw fear in those deep brown orbs.

"Your Papa is not here Seth. He already went away." Chanyeol said. He admits that what could possibly happen next makes him nervous and scared.

"Huh?" Seth scrunched his nose. He laughed a bit. "What are you talking about, Appa? Papa is always here."

"In fact, Papa is always with you, Appa." Chanyeol's breath hitched and eyes grew wide when Seth pointed his finger into the air. "He is sitting on your shoulder." He giggled.

"Papa, please sing me a song now." Seth muttered. The child rejoiced when his Papa nodded his head.

Chanyeol cannot believe what he had just heard, went out of the room. All this time he thought that his shoulder pain is caused by too much fatigue. 

_Was it always his dead husband Baekhyun?_


	2. Aftermath

[Baekhyun's death was announced as 'Cardiac Arrest.']

*

Chanyeol walked into the mirror. He looked at himself.

"Baekhyun, show yourself to me." Chanyeol said, almost a command. He waited but nothing happened. If someone saw him what he is doing, they would think he's crazy. He's talking at himself in the mirror. 

Chanyeol could have just forget what Seth said because he's a kid and his imagination is vast. But, Chanyeol just can't seem to do it. Why would Seth even imagine his Papa sitting on top of his other father's shoulders of all other things he can imagine. Besides, Seth looked so convincing. And Sehun's statement is possible.

"Love, please. I want to see you so badly." Chanyeol pleaded. He shrieked when he saw someone appearing on his shoulders sitting comfortably. Baekhyun still looked dazzling as ever.

"You still looks so beautiful." Chanyeol said staring right into Baekhyun through the mirror. He held his hand into his head where Baekhyun's left hand rested. He can still see their wedding ring that fits perfectly in his husband's ring finger. He held Baekhyun's hand. He can feel him. Maybe this is the time where the dead let those who are undead feel them physically.

"Don't get me with your words, Park." Baekhyun said sternly, but surprisingly, his eyes do not show any anger or hatred. Chanyeol wonders why. He lowered his head and felt tears building up inside of his eyes. 

"Baekhyun, love, please. Let me explain." Chanyeol pleaded, looking directly into his husband's beautiful orbs who have caught him the first time they saw them. "Please go down here for a minute." Chanyeol coaxed. He saw Baekhyun sighed and felt his shoulder's got lighter.

Chanyeol gestured Baekhyun to sit with him in the bed. He felt a pang in his chest when he saw that his husband is all tensed.

"I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable." Chanyeol apologized first. He looked at his and Baekhyun's intertwined hands.

"I miss you so much." Chanyeol cried. He can't control himself anymore so he hugged Baekhyun and his husband didn't hug him back. He understand. "It's hard to live without you." Chanyeol sobbed.

"Then, why did you do it?" He heard Baekhyun asked. Chanyeol gulped, looking directly into Baekhyun's eyes.

"Love, please believe me. I never wanted to do it." Chanyeol said, shaking his head as he held Baekhyun's hand tight. "Your uncle told me if I don't kill you, he would do it himself and will tag Seth along with you."

"That sick bastard. I have always known his schemes. He thought if I die, he can have the company, yet you got it. Serves him right." Baekhyun hissed.

"Baekhyun, please understand. Think anything of me. Please say anything to me. Tell me I'm selfish, tell me I'm a murderer and I will accept it." Chanyeol sobbed. He felt Baekhyun's other hand on top of his. 

"I don't want to do it. I would never do something like that. But, he threatened me. Seth is just a child. He still has a lot of things to discover." Chanyeol cried even more. He saw Baekhyun eyes softens. "I can't afford to lose you. But, I will die if I lose you both."

"I deserve your anger. This what I did to you will haunt me forever. I deserved to be punished. I should get myself in jail." Chanyeol sobbed.

"Chanyeol, love..." Baekhyun spoke and Chanyeol saw tears running down from his eyes so he wiped it. "I understand. I know everything. Sorry for not saying anything. I know you have a good heart that's why I didn't said anything because I know you will say it yourself." Baekhyun said, holding Chanyeol's cheeks. "Stop crying for me."

"How did you know everything?" Chanyeol asked.

"Love, I'm a ghost. I can see everything now. I did my own investigation when He granted me my wish to stay here and look for you and Seth." Baekhyun smiled.

"I understand everything, Chan. I know what you feel. I can feel your everyday guilt and misery. I can feel it here," Baekhyun pointed on his chest. "In my heart."

"Thank you, Baekhyun." Chanyeol hugged his husband. "But that still won't compensate for what I did. I should go to jail." 

"No, Love. If there's anyone here who would go to jail, it is not you, it's my uncle." Baekhyun held Chanyeol's hands tight. "Besides, who would take care of Seth?" 

Chanyeol froze. He forgot about Seth.

"See? You're a good father, Chan. You're doing great. Seth's growing up as very good child. I'm so proud of you." Baekhyun smiled. 

"I forgot about Seth. But, I was the one who killed you. Won't you find any justice?" Chanyeol said. Baekhyun shook his head.

"Love, you're the one who killed me but you never wanted to do it. Besides, Uncle is the mastermind. I love you so much to get you in jail. The court won't be able to handle your too much innocence." Baekhyun joked. Even in death, Baekhyun still manages to make Chanyeol at ease.

"So, your Uncle?" Baekhyun shook his head once again.

"No. Don't do anything anymore, Love. Fiasco might ensue and I don't want Seth to be involved. Seeing both of you and Seth doing so well is already enough justice for me." Baekhyun hugged Chanyeol. He hugged back.

"Thank you so much, Park Baekhyun. I love you so much, always and forever." Chanyeol said, staring into Baekhyun's orbs.

"Me too, Chan. I forgive you. I love you so much, always and forever." 

They poured all of their emotions in a kiss.

"You're not going to leave us, right?" Chanyeol asked. 

"Never. I am your and Seth's Guardian Angel." Baekhyun smiled. "Now, do me a favor and let's go out tomorrow with Seth." 

"Ride my shoulders again?" Chanyeol groaned, joking.

"Is it really painful?" Baekhyun asked worriedly.

"No, none at all. In fact, I feel much lighter now." Chanyeol smiled.

They shared a sweet kiss.

"I would do anything for you and Seth, Baekhyun my Love." 

"Me too, Chan. Me too, my Love."

-

  
Later that night, Chanyeol slept in Seth's room. Him, on the child's left side while Baekhyun lied on the right side. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. The whole family fell into a peaceful and deep slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not that literally horror though... Thank you for reading!


End file.
